glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Spirit
の 　アクエリア |jpname = 水の精霊　アクエリア |jphira = みずのせいれい　アクエリア |phon = Mizu no Seirei Akueria |trans = Spirit of Water Aqueria |image = Aqua Spirit (JP).jpg |image2 = Aqua Spirit (EN).jpg |attribute = Water |type = Aqua |type2 = Effect |atk = 1600 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard from play. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, you can change the battle position of 1 of your opponent's face-up Monster Cards. Once changed, the monster must remain in this position for the rest of the turn. |frlore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale qu'en retirant du jeu 1 monstre EAU de votre Cimetière. Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur le Terrain, durant chacune des Standby Phases de votre adversaire, vous pouvez changer la position de combat d'1 de ses Cartes Monstre face recto. Une fois changée, la position de ce monstre ne peut plus changer durant ce tour. |delore = Diese Karte kann nur als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, indem du 1 WASSER Monster von deinem Friedhof aus dem Spiel entfernst. Solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, kannst du in jeder Standby Phase deines Gegners die Position einer offenen Monsterkarte deines Gegners ändern. Danach kann die Position dieses Monsters in diesem Spielzug nicht geändert werden. |itlore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale o Posizionata. Questa carta può essere Evocata solo tramite Evocazione Speciale rimuovendo dal gioco 1 Mostro ACQUA nel tuo Cimitero. Durante ogni Standby Phase del tuo avversario, puoi cambiare la posizione di 1 Mostro scoperto del tuo avversario. Una volta cambiata, il Mostro non può cambiare la posizione durante quel turno. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned por remover do jogo 1 monstro WATER do seu Cemitério. Durante a Standby Phase do seu oponente, você pode alterar a Posição de Batalha de 1 monstro virado para cima que ele controla. A Posição de Batalha daquele monstro não poderá ser alterada até o fim do turno. |effect = Summon, Trigger |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Semi-Nomi |summon4 = Special Summons from your hand |summon5 = Special Summons itself |summon6 = Special Summons itself from your hand |rfp1 = Removes from Graveyard from play |rfp2 = Removes from Graveyard from play for cost |rfp3 = Removes from your Graveyard from play |misc1 = Female |support1 = WATER |action1 = Changes battle positions |archetype1 = Attribute Spirit |number = 40916023 |na_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-068) - (C) |en_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-EN068) - (C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN006) - (C) |eu_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-E068) - (C) |fr_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDC-F068) - (C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-FR006) - (C) |de_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-G068) - (C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE006) - (C) |it_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDH-I068) - (C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT006) - (C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP006) - (C) |jp_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LN-17) - (C) Duelist Legacy Volume.3 (DL3-100) - (C) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP006) - (C) |kr_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-KR068 - C) Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR006 - C) |sdd_sets = F-I-N-A-L (C) Red Millennium Puzzle (C) Yellow Millennium Eye (C) |wc6_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (C) Special Summon Collection A (C) All Effect Monsters (C) All at Random (C) |ygo_sets = Pack 20 |wc6dp = 3380 |anime_gx = 045, 046 }}